medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingram Mercer
"A duel? Not gonna happen. I pick locks, not fights." - Ingram Ingram Mercer is a former small-time burglar and thief now serving as an informant to Ascad and it's major royal houses in regards to the events on The Hales. He goes by the alias of Plisken Swift-Feet while staying in Aedwin for most of the time, though he does occasionally play the part of a thief to get information out of more questionable sources. Ingram's main objective is to inform House Reinwald of the movements of the now dispersed Rising Sun, whom lord Reinwald wishes to see dead for what they did with his son, though Ingram himself never feels like putting much effort into his job and prefers to keep himself occupied with the business of the locals, earning a small fortune from odd jobs and a bit of a name and respect. Life on The Hales Being an informant for Ascad, Ingram keeps himself occupied to pay the fee to sail across the sea to bring more news to house Reinwald. While on The Hales, mostly Aedwin, he does odd jobs around the town to gather up gold, supplies and the few odds and trinkets he likes to call "trophies." One such trophy he obtained from participating in the hunt for a bloodgator in the Ghost Kingdom, returning home with a piece of its hide and a tooth, something he took his time to craft into an ornate dagger of sorts, not one suited for combat all that well, but a unique item, none the less. Some time after getting used to life in Aedwin, he took up a habit of visiting the Ghost Kingdom regularly to hunt, bringing with him some of the finest quality ribs on The Hales to sell at the market. Having served the Simmons dynasty in Aedwin for some time, Ingram eventually returned back to his true liege in the Silver Palace of Ascad. There he told the Reinwald family much of what had gone down after the passing of their crown prince there. The Second Hallengardian Civil War For some time, Ingram had stayed out of the public's eye after his contact Phil Vigen had disappeared. That is until the second hallengardian civil war erupted, when he returned back to Ascad with information about the ongoing conflict. It wasn't long after that word was brought from Lauchette to have Ascad join the conflict to aid Lauchette and the Old Brotherhood. Ingram personally was against the decision, seeing as he had formed something of a close bond with prince Vince, though he admits the young lord had changed quite since ascending the throne. Ever since the endeavours of duke Siegnoir, Ingram has found himself returning to the Hales, scouting out potential opportunities for Ascad and its royal council to take advantage of. Recently he was informed that Vince Simmons had proposed a possible alliance between Aedwin and Ascad and so Ingram set off to meet with the king. Back in Aedwin Ingram felt right at home as he entered back into Aedwin, in the shoes of his newest "role" and immediately had his sights set on getting closer to king Vince. His new act does seem to have worked quite efficiently as not even Vince himself seems to have recognized him as of yet, despite somewhat subtle hints. Personality Ingram always was an easygoing person and not very disciplined. If he has an assignment, it is almost guaranteed he'll take as much time as he can doing it, while loitering about and getting involved in other affairs in the meantime. If it wasn't for his skills and flamboyant charm, he wouldn't be working for the council right now. Being a cloak and dagger thief by nature, Ingram knows the ins and outs of deception and trickery, not hesitating to use dirty tricks to gain an upper hand, or to save his own skin. In most cases he'd turn tail and run, as he is a bit of a coward when it comes to fighting. In addition, ever since his more espionage-ish roles for Ascad's cause, he has taken up the art of impersonation quite well and has a number of "characters" to play out in order to avoid suspicions. Despite his deceitful nature, occasionally he comes across someone whom he develops a mutual respect with and is willing to be far more open and honest with, even willing to risk life and limb for them. Such people would be the likes of Phil Vigen, a blind advisor of Aedwin who acts as a helping hand for him during his stay in Aedwin. Trivia - Ingram was named after a character from the Super Robot Wars - series, as his theme, "Time Diver" acted as inspiration when designing Mercer. - Originally when generating Ingram's values, part of his personality was willing to do heroic acts for the good of others, something that is still vaguely present in his currently generated character. Category:Characters